Kweeb
Kweeboleemolbo Lypbynopbolus (Kweeb for short) is a tiny alien from Planet Kateenia. In Operation: GALACSIA, he met and rescued Nigel from the Nerd King, Francis, and the two worked together to save his people and beat the crazy fanboy. Kweeb was taken into GKND 50 years ago when he was 10, but was kept at that age with Jirachi's magic, like everyone else. Kweeb drives around in a small hovercraft and wields a powerful ray gun, called the Tri Gun. During their galactic adventures, Kweeb had a crush on Ava, who found him adorable and always let him ride on her shoulder. During the group's attack on GKND HQ when Dimentia became powerful, the tiny alien beat some Magiblots before being knocked out by Dimentia, then crushed hard under her foot until he was dead. Ava burst into tears at this, but was overjoyed when the Star Spirits brought him to life after Dimentia's death. Kweeb then started to age like normal again like every other operative. In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, Kweeb was another participant, during which he got his first ever fan, Think Purple 54. During the session, Wally got Kweeb to follow and tape Kuki as she went through a supermarket in a bathing suit. He then got to gaze at the sight of Ava in a bikini. He then volunteered to fight in The Showdown with many others, in which he truly proves his strength as he defeated the Sentinel Prime replica. In Think Purple 54's Trying to tell you, he and Ava visited Nigel on Planet Earth, asking if he would rejoin GKND, to which he refused. In said story, both were in human forms and Kweeb was as tall as a human. Later in that story, Kweeb had to shrink down to small size and make his way through the dance floor up to the DJ booth, sneaking past the DJ, and playing a slow song for Wally and Kuki. In[[ Attitude Adjustment| Attitude Adjustment]],'' Bruce revealed that Ava started to hate Violet after Violet kept trying to eat Kweeb because he looked tasty. His Numbuh is 1 Inch because he is 1 inch tall. He and Ava appeared in ''Operation: DEATH-EGG, where he flew inside a Solid Gold Death Egg and took out the core. The two then helped everyone else against the fleet. In the one-shot "Size", Ava told Kweeb that she loved him for his bravery, despite his small size. In the one-shot "Size II", Kweeb talked to his son, Vweeb about how size didn't matter. In the one-shot "A New Friendship", Kweeb and Ava met Kami on the beach. Kami playfully stepped on him after he tried to sound tough. Kweeb then invited her to play video games later. In the one-shot "Video Games", Kweeb went over to Kami's to play a match in Star Fox 64 3D and Kweeb defeated her, gloating afterwards. As a result, Kami playfully held him down with her toe. In Final Preparations, he and Ava were hanging out with Kweeb, until they were ambushed by several villains. Kweeb proved his strength against the Toxic Four and Danika, but was sooon captured by Matthew Dimalanta. Leo and Yllaw then agreed to give him to Lehcar and Scarlet as a present. In A Very KND Musical, Kweeb is seen in the drama room with Ava and many other characters as they waited for Morgan Uno to come with news about this years production. In "Ava and Kweeb's Nightmares", Ava had a nightmare where Kweeb was pretending to love her to take over her home planet. When she awoke, Kweeb promised he would never do that, and Ava threatened him in case he did. Afterwards, Kweeb had a nightmare where Ava fell in love with Nigel and ate Kweeb, but Ava promised she would never do that, although Kweeb would be tasty. 'Relationships:' 'Nigel Uno' Kweeb rescued Nigel when he was captured by Francis and the two worked together to defeat the nerdy fanboy. He accompanied Nigel for the rest of the journey as well. 'Ava' Kweeb fell in love with Ava the moment he laid eyes on her. The alien girl always carried him around during their adventure since then. They started going out after relaxing on Aquaria and Kweeb rather enjoys it when Ava toys around with him. Francis Kweeb hates Francis for capturing his people and locking them in jars. For some reason, the nerd takes an interest in them and loves studying them. 'Dimentia' Kweeb hasn't been seen to talk about Dimentia as much and vice versa. But before the fight against Dimentia, the crazy leader crushed him to death, then claimed that he was never that useful. 'Kami Drilovsky ' Kami and Kweeb became friends when he and Ava met her on the beach. Kweeb tried to sound tough when she called him "small", but Kami just playfully stepped on him, knowing the soft sand would prevent him from getting squished. Kweeb then invited her to possibly play video games later. 'Appearance:' Kweeb has yellow skin, a pointy head, a red soldier uniform, and black shoes. He wears red swim trunks when he goes swimming. He is only 1 inch tall. 'Personality:' Kweeb is a master at building things and his size gives him a huge advantage in stealth. He likes to joke around a lot and believes that you don't have to be big to be strong. He's also majorly in love with Ava. 'Stories:' Operation: GALACSIA Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others Trying to tell you Monty's Galactic Days The Great Galactic Race Operation: DEATH-EGG Size Size II A New Friendship Final Preparations Ava and Kweeb's Nightmares A Very KND Musical Legend of the Eight Firstborn Category:Characters Category:Operatives Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:GKND Kids Category:KND Scientists